


Up on the Roof

by vivilove



Series: Valentine Moments [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: The Proposal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts).



**Valentine’s Night**

“Show me the Ice Dragon again,” Sansa said beside him.

He startled when she spoke. He’d nearly nodded off. Her warmth nestled up against him and the wine were making him drowsy. They were up on the roof of their dormitory. It was usually warm in Dorne, even in February, and the night was pleasant but cool enough for them to be grateful he’d snagged his blanket off his bed for them.

“Right there,” he said pointing to the constellation. She sat up a bit more to look and he instantly missed her warmth from where she had been under the blanket with him in the lounge chair he’d carried up here for their Valentine’s feast. He leaned up enough to kiss her shoulder as his hand caressed her back. “Are you ready to go back down?” he asked a few minutes later.

“Not just yet,” she said, leaning back against him again. “It’s nice up here.”

“Yeah…well, sorry this is all your pathetic boyfriend can afford in the way of romance for…”

“Jon,” she said turning to him. He looked into those blue eyes of hers that were his light in the darknesses of life. “This is perfect. You are wonderful and nothing could be more romantic than you making us dinner up here and stargazing with me.”

“Even if the wine was cheap and not that good?”

“Even if the wine was…well, not great,” she said with a laugh.

This was his third year at the University of Dorne at Sunspear and her second. They’d come to attend school here so far from home partly because it was an excellent school, one of the best in Westeros, but mostly because Jon had been offered a good scholarship. The Starks might have preferred for Sansa to attend a school in the North, closer to home, but they’d raised no objections when their daughter had asked to follow him down here.

They lived in the dorms but Jon was a resident assistant for the building, thus the roof access. She had a roommate but he did not so privacy was not a problem here. Her roommate didn’t really see much of her in truth. They’d have the whole night.

She kept looking at the stars and Jon pulled out his phone to quickly download an old song that seemed to fit for tonight. It was something he remembered his mom singing sometimes when he was little though it was likely older than her. He set his phone at the edge of the chair with the volume turned up and stood up, pulling her to her feet.

“Come and dance with me, sweetheart,” he said.

Sansa smiled and moved into his arms, swaying back in forth just like in junior high.

_‘On the roof, its peaceful as can be,_

_And there the world below can’t bother me’_

He pulled her closer and smelled her sweet hair and kept swaying, not caring that he wasn’t much of a dancer.

_‘On the roof, the only place I know,_

_Where you just have to wish to make it so’_

He stopped them for a moment and looked up at the night sky. “Do you see that star, the blue one that makes the dragon’s eye?” he said pointing to the constellation again.

“Yes.”

“It points the way north.”

“Our way home,” she said.

He heard the sigh in that response. She missed the North as much as he did. He started dancing with her again, pulling her hand in his up between their chests.

“Yes. My mom told me a story once that it was lucky to make a wish upon that particular star on Valentine’s Night.”

“Are you making this up, Jon Snow?” she asked with a smirk.

“Would I _ever_ invent a romantic tale, Sansa Stark?”

“You would to please me.”

He laughed and said, “Yes, love, I’d do anything to please you but she really did tell me that once.” The music stopped but he didn’t stop swaying with her. He kept dancing and humming in her ear and delighted in the happy sigh he heard from her now. “Make a wish tonight, Sansa, and I’ll make one, too,” he whispered in her ear.

She looked at the star and closed her eyes as he watched her. And then he closed his eyes and made his wish. _Two years…two years from tonight_ …

Afterwards, he made sure the grill was cool before they gathered up the remnants of their meal, his lounge chair and blanket and headed to his room.

 

* * *

 

 

**Two Years Later**

**Friday, February 13th**

Jon exited the shop with the velvet jeweler’s box in his pocket and a smile on his face. Four months he’d been making payments and he’d finally paid it off last week but they’d had to adjust the sizing and said he could pick it up today. He’d been apprehensive when they’d told him the date it would be ready. It didn’t allow any extra room if there’d been a problem and the particular day…well, Friday the 13th didn’t sound all that promising. But here he was leaving the shop with the ring in his pocket. It was all going to work out just fine.

He’d composed the note in his mind years ago but he still struggled with the words he wanted to say. He would come up with something and tell himself he was satisfied with it only to change it a week later. _Coming down to the wire…better decide on something. Gods, you’ll likely trip all over you tongue regardless_ , he thought with an inward sigh. He laughed at himself then because he knew she wouldn’t care if he was tongue tied. He was nervous about asking even though he knew he probably didn’t need to be. Still, it was a big occasion and he didn’t want to disappoint her. He had one more stop to make at the market. He needed to get a cherry sucker for her.

He’d graduated last year and accepted the job at Dragonfire Technology in Kings Landing soon after graduation. He considered it a good first job but he knew it was not where he’d be staying. They both wanted to move back home once she graduated this spring but for now it was a decent job that paid well for his first post-college job. It was hard being separated with him in the capitol and her still in Dorne but it was closer than he would’ve been if he’d went back to Winterfell and there hadn’t been any decent openings in Sunspear. They’d made it work fairly well. He’d drive down to her at least once month and she’d spent a good part of the summer with him. They talked every day regardless. But they both had a countdown going till she graduated and they could move back home.

Valentine’s Day was tomorrow and Sansa had said she wanted to spend it with him in Kings Landing. She wanted to see the city all lit up from the balcony of his apartment she said so she’d be getting up early Saturday to make the drive. He’d made the reservations at her favorite restaurant they’d discovered last summer when he’d moved up here. His apartment would have flowers everywhere by the time she arrived tomorrow afternoon. He’d bought the champagne and the chocolate covered strawberries she loved. He’d made a playlist of songs for them as well. And he had the ring now. She didn’t know that part of the plan for tomorrow though.

His phone started ringing just as he got in his car. It was Robb on FaceTime. “Do I really have to see your ugly mug to talk to you?” Jon asked.

“Let me see it,” Robb said without preamble.

“See what?” Jon said smirking.

“Show, smart ass.”

“How’d you even know to call now? I just picked it up.”

“I’ve known you since you were five, Snow. You’ve probably got yourself a little itinerary drawn up for today and tomorrow. I imagine today was something like 5PM…leave work, 5:25PM enter jewelry store, 5:35 exit jewelry store. Am I right?”

“No…”

“You’re rubbing the back of your neck…are you lying to me?”

“I do not rub the back of my neck when I lie.”

“No, you do that when you’re nervous. Why are you nervous? You know she’s going to say yes.”

“That’s easy for you to say. See how you like it when it’s your turn. Speaking of which, when’re you going to ask Janina to marry you?”

“All in good time,” Robb answered with a grin while rubbing the back of his own neck now. “I’ve got my own little timeline in mind. Come on…show. Let me see if this ring is good enough for my sister.” Jon gave a dramatic sigh and pulled the ring out, holding it up to his phone. Robb let out a whistle. “Okay…I suppose that’ll do,” he teased. “How many dragons did that set you back?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Probably not,” Robb laughed. “Give me an update Sunday, okay?”

“Okay.”

Jon tucked the ring back in his pocket and smiled. Everything would be perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa’s mouth hung open as she looked at the paper laying on the desk in front of her. She could not believe what she was seeing. Professor Pycelle seemed delighted as he continued passing out the assignment’s detailed instructions. _A ten-page paper? Sure…but the date must be wrong_. She looked around at her classmates in Advanced Biology and saw the same shocked expressions forming on their faces as they received the paper. _He can’t be serious_. She raised her hand waiting for him to notice her.

“Yes, Miss Stark?” he asked with a smile.

“This says it’s due the 16th, sir.”

“Yes,” he said smiling again.

“Monday the 16th?”

“Yes. I thought a paper about the human heart was appropriate this time of year,” he chuckled. “What with Valentine’s Day being tomorrow…ahem, most appropriate…”

Sansa looked down at her desk. She could hear the grumblings building from her fellow students but the old man didn’t seem to notice. He passed out the rest of the papers so that everyone in class could realize that their weekend would be spent churning out a ten-page paper to be turned in on Monday. The bell rang and she gathered up her stuff listening to the ranting of the others as she swallowed the tears that wanted to fall. She couldn’t drive the six hours to Kings Landing, spend the night with Jon and then drive the six hours back on Sunday and produce a coherent 10-page paper by class time on Monday.

She waited until she was back at her dormitory to call him. As soon as he answered, the sobbing started as she’d known it would as soon as she heard his voice. He was panicked, afraid that she’d been hurt or received some dire news. It took several minutes of her blubbering to convince him that he did not need to catch the first flight to Dorne and she was not in any mortal danger.

“I wanted to be with you there!” she wailed. “Not spending my weekend on this!”

“I know,” he said. “I want to be with you. I don’t care where we are. I could drive to you. I’ll let you work on your paper as much as you need to. I just want to be near you. I don’t want to spend Valentine’s Day without seeing my Valentine at all.”

She wanted that. She wanted him to come to her but it was a six-hour drive. He would be sitting in her small dorm room watching her work. That wouldn’t be any fun. And it would be hard for her to work with him there. She sighed and told him to stay in Kings Landing.

“After this year though, I never want to spend another Valentine’s Day apart,” she said.

“Me, either,” he said heavily. “Good luck on your paper. Call me tomorrow and let me know how it’s going, alright?”

He had been understanding though he couldn’t quite hide the disappointment in this voice. After she said goodbye, she washed her face and tried to decide which of the offered topics related to the heart to choose for her paper. And she wondered if Professor Pycelle possessed a heart at all…or at least was aware of it meaning something beyond the beating muscle that pumped blood through one’s body.

She’d been at the library until it closed gathering information and taking notes. She came back home and talked to the resident assistant, Pyp, who had taken the position that Jon had held previously. He commiserated with her over the misfortunate timing of the paper since he knew she’d planned to spend the weekend with Jon. She then headed up to her room and started working. She fell asleep at her desk around 3AM and crawled into bed after setting an alarm for 6. She got up at 6 and kept working and was pleased with her progress. _He could’ve come down here_ , she thought sadly. _I could’ve spared him a couple of hours. He said he just wanted to see me, be near me_. She shook her head. She’d told him no and she still had a lot of work to do.

He called around noon to ask how it was going and she told him of her progress and rattled on about everything she’d learned about the heart that she’d never known. Then, she asked him about his job and he updated her on the latest with work. As the conversation wound down, he said, “Sansa, I want you to do something tonight.”

“Okay…”

“Go up on the roof at 10 o’clock and look at the Ice Dragon’s eye. I’ll be looking at it then, too. Will you do that?”

A sudden flush of pleasure washed over her. She loved it when he was romantic like this. “I will.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Shall I make a wish?”

“Yes, make a wish, love.”

 

She spent the rest of the day working and had a decent rough draft completed when her classmate, Arianne, called.

“Sansa…did you hear about the heart paper?”

“Well, yeah, I was there in class with you when Pycelle assigned it.”

“No, I mean the due date.”

“That it’s due Monday the 16th?”

“Yeah except the old man got confused. It’s due Monday, _March_ 16th. He accidently put February on the paper he handed out. He sent out a message on that class messenger app a little while ago apologizing for the mistake.”

“Holy Mother of Dragons! Are you fucking kidding me?” Sansa shouted into her phone. She clapped a hand over her mouth. She wasn’t normally much of a curser. “Sorry to yell in your ear, Arianne. Thanks for letting me know. I’ve got to go!”

She looked and sure enough there was a message from Pycelle posted about an hour earlier. She looked over at the clock, her caffeinated brain quickly coming up with a plan. 5PM…she couldn’t make it there before midnight but she could spend most of Sunday with him. She stifled a yawn and starting manically throwing things in her bag and headed downstairs. She’d call him on the way there.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Pyp asked when he saw her. He came around from the check-in desk and stopped in front of her.

“I’m going to him!" she said.  _Wow...I sound a bit hysterical._   "I’ve got to go to Kings Landing. That paper’s not due for another month! Can you believe it? I’m going to Jon.”

Pyp’s eyes widened and he started to put his hands on her shoulders but then retracted them and looked a bit miserable. “Whoa, whoa, whoa…you were up most of the night, weren’t you? It’s such a far to drive. You wouldn’t even be there for more than 18 hours before you’d need to drive back probably. You should stay here. You look exhausted from working on that paper so much. It’s probably not safe for you to be driving,” Pyp was saying.

She wasn’t even paying him any attention. He didn’t understand. She’d drive twice as far to spend 10 minutes with Jon. “You’re sweet to worry, Pyp, but I just really want to see him. I need to be with him. I’m going to miss spending Valentine’s with him but at least I can see him this weekend.”

“Jon wouldn’t want you driving off like a mad woman and possibly getting hurt, would he? Would you want him to do something like that if he was obviously exhausted?”

“Well, no…”

Pyp looked around and said, “Sansa…Jon called me. He said he’d asked you to do something tonight. He said for me to let you up on the roof tonight.”

The frantic energy from a few minutes earlier seemed to drain out of her in whoosh. She _was_ exhausted…and she had promised him. Pyp was visibly relieved when she nodded and said she was going to stay. She went back up to her room and called Jon…no answer. Conflicted and disappointed, she laid down on her bed and promptly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Her mouth was dry as a bone and her eyes were matted from sleep. She rolled over and looked at the clock. 9:38PM. Sansa sat up slowly as a smile started to form. She checked her phone. He’d tried to call her three times. _I must’ve been really out of it._ There was a text, too.

_Don’t forget…10PM. Love you._

Sansa rolled out of bed and washed her face and drank a bottle of water. She changed into a fresh shirt and brushed her hair. She went to find Pyp.

“You look more rested,” he said with a smile.

“I feel more rested. It probably would’ve been foolish of me to try and make the drive.”

“Yeah…but I know you wanted to see him. Come on, I’ll let you up there.” Pyp had the key to disable the emergency alarm that would sound if anyone went out the door onto the roof. She followed him up the stairwell. He opened the door and stepped back. “Have a good night, Sansa,” he said, ushering her through.

She wasn’t even aware of taking a couple of steps through the doorway. She barely nodded to Pyp in response. She couldn’t speak. Her jaw had dropped and her breath was short. She could feel her heartbeat rapidly increasing and a lump forming in her throat. There he stood on the roof waiting for her. And that wasn’t all. There was a small table with a white tablecloth and flowers on it…pink carnations. She smiled and remembered the first time he’d given her a pink carnation. She liked roses but roses have thorns. And the memory of him shyly handing her that pink carnation when she’d been 10 years-old had stuck with her. She’d held it and sniffed it for nearly an hour on the front porch while Jon and her siblings had a snowball fight. Then, he’d come up on the porch and held her hand for a just a short while. They were her favorite flowers because of that memory…because of him. The table was set for two. There was a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries on the table and there was a bucket with something chilling in it there, too. She could smell something flavorful cooking on the grill. He’d strung up some fairy lights. She could hear music playing.

_‘At night, the stars put on a show for free_

_And, darling, you can share it all with me_

_I keep-a-tellin’ you,_

_Right smack dab in the middle of town_

_I found a paradise that’s trouble-proof (Up on the roof)_

_And if this world starts getting you down_

_There’s room enough for two up on the roof (Up on the roof)’_

He turned from his last-minute preparations and saw her. He grinned and walked over to her. He was wearing dark, dress pants, a dress shirt and a sweater vest. He had his hair tied back. He was stunningly handsome…not that she didn’t already know it.

“Glad you could make it,” he said when he reached her, handing her a cherry sucker. She laughed at the sucker and smiled back up at him. He took her hands in his and Sansa felt the sense of ease she always felt when he touched her. His hands were always so warm against her skin it seemed. They were not soft hands but they were gentle…just like him. “Let me show you to your table, madam,” he said with a bow.

She laughed again and followed him. When they got there, he turned to face her once more.

“Pyp…” she began.

“Is really glad he didn’t have to physically restrain you when you tried to leave this afternoon. I’m sorry I missed your call. I had to stop for some gas. I tried to call back…”

“I fell asleep.”

“I hope you had sweet dreams then.” Sansa laughed and then she started to cry. She was happy, the kind of happy that just seems to bring tears to a person’s eyes, especially someone like Sansa. “Don’t cry, sweetheart…least not yet,” he said with a nervous smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note. Sansa’s hands shook as she took the note and opened it.

 

_Sansa Stark, you are so sweet…_

_And kind and beautiful and brave and funny and smart and a million kinds of wonderful._

_Will you do me the great honor of being my Valentine for the rest of our lives?_

_Check yes___or no___._

_Love-Jon_

_P.S. Please check yes._

 

She looked up from the note to find Jon was kneeling in front of her now with a ring box in his hands. He swallowed audibly before he started speaking. “I love you. My heart is yours. It has been since we were children. You are my love and my life and nothing makes me happier than to be by your side whatever we are doing and wherever we are going.” He opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond engagement ring surrounded by sapphires. “Sansa Stark, will you marry me?”

She collapsed to her knees before him hoping she wouldn’t start bawling and blubbering too badly. She steadied her breath and said, “Let me get a pen.” He grinned and reached down the collar of his sweater vest and pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket. “Yes! A million times…YES!” she shouted then before they kissed.

It was a kiss as sweet and chaste as the first kiss they’d ever shared. And then a kiss as passionate and full of heat as all the ones they had shared since they’d first become lovers. And finally a kiss that was full of deep abiding love and promise.

He pulled the ring out of the box to put it on her finger…and dropped it. They both lunged down to retrieve it and knocked heads.

“Seven hells,” he muttered, rubbing his forehead. “I knew I’d mess something up.” He picked the ring up and dusted it off while she giggled and held out her hand.

She looked down at her hand appreciatively once it was on and said, “Jon Snow, you didn’t mess anything up. You are the best Valentine I could ever hope to have and everything about this was perfect. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he said before kissing her again.

 

Later, they talked of their plans and of returning home to Winterfell again. As they gazed up at the Ice Dragon and finished the champagne, she asked him something she’d wondered for two years.

“What did you wish for that night when we were up here two years ago?”

He grinned and said, “I wished to be able to buy you ring that I’d be proud to put on your finger and propose to you tonight. And I fervently wished for you to say yes.”

“You got your wish then,” she said.

“I did. What did you wish for?”

“I wished for you to propose to me under the stars someday.”

“Well, Mom was right about making a wish on the Dragon’s eye on Valentine’s Night then. I’m glad you got your wish.” He stood and pulled her to her feet. He turned the music back on that had stopped over an hour ago. “Dance with me, sweetheart, and let’s make another wish tonight.”

She nodded and let him take her in his arms. She thought long and hard on her wish although it was hard to think of something that she wanted as much as what she had here tonight. Him by her side and the promises of a lifetime together with her forever Valentine.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from 'Up on the Roof' by the Drifters (composers Carole King & Gerry Goffin)


End file.
